Gas chromatographic supports have been manufactured in the past using a process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,507. In this process, a brick is formed from a mixture of diatomaceous earth, clay and water pressed into a brick form and calcined at 900.degree. C. The brick is then crushed to 30-60 mesh, coated with a fluxing solution and then calcined for 6 hours at about 2100.degree. F. when a fluxing agent such as potassium hydroxide or potassium carbonate is used. A modification of this process was developed wherein the blended diatomaceous earth and this process was developed wherein the blended diatomaceous earth and bentonite clay are pelletized instead of being pressed into a brick.